Rolando Felizola
) |familiares = |ocupacion = Actor de teatro Actor de doblaje Locutor Director Productor |ingreso_doblaje = 1991 1996 |salida_doblaje = ¿1995? 2012 (21 años) |nacionalidad = Venezolano |pais = Venezuela Miami, EE.UU. |estado = Retirado |demo1 = Randy2.ogg|demo2 = Chef1.ogg|demo3 = Barbrady1.ogg|demo4 = JimboFelizola.ogg|demo5 = RandyFelizola1.ogg}} Randy1507.png|Randy Marsh en South Park (Temps. 1 - 15 y 16 1ª mitad), su personaje más conocido. Chef.jpg|Jerome "Chef" McElroy también en South Park (Temps. 1 - 10 y redoblaje 2007), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. BARBRADY.jpg|El Oficial Barbrady (1ª voz) también en South Park. MACKEY.jpg|Sr. Mackey (3ª voz) también en South Park. DosCarasBSA.png|Dos Caras en Batman: La serie animada. Clayface-matt-hagen-batman-the-animated-series-43.4.jpg|Matt Hagen / Cara de Barro también en Batman: La serie animada. Stu_LPS.png|Stu en Tienda de animalitos. Dr. Watson-1983-1b.jpg|Doctor Watson en Sherlock Holmes. DamienSP.png|Lucifer / Damien también en South Park (Doblaje Original de 1998). Satan_2.png|Satanás también en South Park (Temps. 3 - 4). Roger_breakstone.jpg|Roger Breakstone en Cujo, el perro asesino. Locomotion.png|Fue el locutor del canal Locomotion desde 1999 hasta 2002. Rolando Felizola (nacido el 6 de mayo de 1966) es un actor venezolano de teatro, de doblaje y locutor actualmente radicado en Miami. También es director de cortometrajes y productor de televisión. Conocido por doblar a Chef, en la popular serie animada para adultos, South Park (hasta que el personaje desapareció en la 10ª temporada y en el redoblaje de 2007), también a Randy Marsh y al Oficial Barbrady, entre otros. También es conocido por haber doblado a Doble cara en la serie mas popular de Batman, Batman: La serie animada. Dobló esa serie durante su estadía en Venezuela (antes de mudarse a Miami). Él es la voz oficial para América Latina de DirecTV; originalmente tenía con esta empresa un contrato de exclusividad que lo imposibilitaba de hacer otros trabajos relacionados con la voz y la locución, incluyendo el doblaje, sin embargo Rolando pidió que su trabajo en South Park fuera la excepción, petición que fue aceptada. Finalmente, a mediados de 2012, Rolando dejaría de trabajar en el doblaje de dicha serie, significando esto su retiro del doblaje. Aparentemente el retiro se debió a conflictos con el estudio The Kitchen, aún así los motivos todavía no han sido clarificados del todo. Filmografía thumb|229px|Sus personajes en South Park thumb|right|Rolando Felizola en la locución del canal Locomotion|229 px Series animadas *South Park: **Chef **Randy Marsh (temporadas 1-16 mitad) **Oficial Barbrady (temporadas 1-15 y redoblajes 2007-2011) **Sr. Mackey (temporadas 10-16 mitad) **Terrance (temporadas 12-15 y redoblaje 2011) **Phillip (temporada 10) **Sr. Mojón (redoblaje 2011) **Satanás (temporadas 3-4) **Santa Claus (temporadas 3-5) **Richard Adler (temporada 3-5, 16mitad) **Dr. Doctor (temporada 3) **Token Black (temporada 3, ep. 12; temp. 12, ep. 9) **Lucifer/Damien (temporada 1) **Bradley Biggle/Mintberry Crunch **Voces adicionales (temporadas 1-16mitad y redoblajes 2007-2012) **Textos y voz en off (temporadas 1-6) *Animaniacs - Voces adicionales *Batman: La serie animada: **Harvey Dent/Dos caras **Matt Hagen/Arcilla **Ethan **Tigre **Eddie **Lyle Bolton/Lock-up *Cuentos de la cripta - El tío Ned (ep. 4) / La araña (ep. 15) / Sr. Harold Klump (ep. 17) / El cazador (ep. 24) *Cadillacs y dinosaurios - Adamis; voces adicionales: apostador (ep. 5) *Los padrinos mágicos - Bucky Malbate (temporada 2) / Alcalde de Dimmsdale (ep. 35) / Voces adicionales (temporadas 1-3) *Sherlock Holmes - Doctor Watson *Pinky y Cerebro - Voces adicionales *Tienda de animalitos - Stu Anime * Goleadores - Entrenador Series de TV *F.R.O.G. *Stargate SG-1 - Teal'c (Christopher Judge) *Queer as Folk - Emmett Honeycutt (un cap.) Películas animadas *Batman: La máscara del Fantasma - Charles "Chuckie" Sol Películas *Malentendido - Narración de identificaciones (2009) *13 días - Voces varias (2000) *Mikey, el niño diabólico - Detective Hancock (Jean Fowler) (1992) *Ley marcial 2 - Dobbs (Charles Taylor) (1991) *Escape de Sobibor - Hershel (Jack Chissick) (1987) *Cujo, el perro asesino - Roger Breakstone (Arthur Rosenberg) (1983) *Chino - Chino Valdez (Charles Bronson) (1973) Telenovelas brasileñas Antônio Fagundes * La próxima víctima - Astrogildo * Renacer - José Inocencio (serie y trailer) * El dueño del mundo - Felipe Barreto (su primer estelar) Otros: * La próxima víctima - Diego Bueno (Marcos Frota) * Cuatro por cuatro - Alce (Tato Gabus Mendes) * Graciosa - el taxista (Chico Díaz) Dirección de doblaje *South Park (temporadas 1 y 2) Filmografía Portuguesa Anime * Ranma ½ (doblaje portugués exclusivo de Locomotion Iberia) - Genma Saotome * Soul Hunter - Shin to Series animadas * South Park - Sr. Mackey (temp. 1 y 6) Empresas y estudios de doblaje Venezuela * Etcétera Group (hasta ¿?) * Loops Doblajes (hasta ¿?) * Lipsync Audio Video (hasta ¿?) Miami * BVI Communications Inc. (1996-2011) * Globecast Hero Productions (¿?) * The Kitchen Inc. (2001-2012) Locución Siendo la voz oficial de diferentes canales y marcas como: *DirecTV (Latinoamérica y Puerto Rico) *Discovery Kids (Latinoamérica) *Locomotion Latinoamérica (1999-2002) *Discovery Channel (Latinoamérica) *Fashion TV *Hallmark Channel (Latinoamérica) *Animal Planet (Latinoamérica) *Pronósticos para la Asistencia Publica (México) - 2012 Como actor de teatro *"Totalmente Shakespeare" (Miami) *"Penelope" *"Cipango" *"El Coronel no tiene quien le escriba"" *"La Dorotea" *La comedia sin titulo" *"Pavlov" " *"El Mayor monstruo del mundo" *"Tartuffo Moliere Goldoni" (Premio Nacional del artista mención Teatro en 1995) Como actor de cine *Trabajó en la película bilingüe situada en Miami llamada Uninvited Guest como Carlos Jr., es el protagonista de la película, donde también trabajan las actrices Isabel Viera y Vivian Ruiz. *Trabajó como actor de doblaje para doblajes en portugués realizados en BVI Communications Inc. como los doblajes brasileños de South Park, Soul Hunter y el doblaje exclusivo de Locomotion Iberia de Ranma ½ para Portugal (con base en el doblaje francés), el cual fue emitido entre el año 2002 al 2003 (año en el que la filial despareció). Cortometrajes *Paranoia *In the name of my peace *Just like you *Smile Enlaces externos *Perfil en Voice123 *Canal oficial de sus cortometrajes en YouTube * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Locutores en Miami Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Retirados Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010